Devil Baby!
by Purfessorkitty
Summary: All Russia ever wants is someone to care for. In this small world, he believes he's only used by people that claim they're his 'friends'. Though, what will ever happen when Russia suddenly earns a baby? Were his prayers answered? If so, will the baby be an angel, or a complete devil? (Chibi Devil! and Hetalia crossover.) WARNING: GerRus (GermanyxRussia) in later chapters! Few OCs.
1. Chapter 1: Obscured Misery

**Devil Baby!**

**A/N: I recently started watching Chibi Devi. But every website I go to to watch it says it gives my phone a virus. Goddammit.**

* * *

Russia was always alone. Never having anyone to care for him.

He'd always get pushed around by other nations, being ordered as such of to do their work, clean up, whatever. They seemed to lose all their fear over him and started teasing him.

His sisters were never at home, since thy couldn't be anywhere near him. He had to be alone both at day and night. No one to care for, and no one to care for him.

He walked through the now darkening halls of the building they'd used to meet in. It was afternoon, but it was so dark. Someone could have mistaken it for midnight. The moonlight poured through the large clear windows which started at the ceiling and trailed to the floor, making a tall, proud standing glass window.

How he hated these nations. They only used him for things they needed to get done.

He despised them. So . . . so much. . . .

Speaking of which, he heard the usual voices of nations behind him.

He sighed to himself, slowly turning around and shining his usual smile. "_Da? _America, France?"

"Hey, Russia!" America grinned, along with France by his side. The two wore suits aside from their usual apparel. France wore a black suit and pant with a purple tie. It seemed to match his personality so well. America wore a tan suit and pants with a light grayish tie. It seemed to match his usual jacket. He suspiciously held his arms behind his back. Who knew what the nations had in store for him this time. . . .

"Are you going to do anything at all?" America asked him as innocently as he could muster. Though, Russia knew exactly what the question was going to be.

"Ah, no. I guess I am not." He smiled happily. Behind that smile was the worst nightmare a grown man could ever have.

"Perfect, _mon cheri!" _France held his hands at his hips.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?" Russia tilted his head to the side. He couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious since France and America were wearing such neat and sophisticated uniforms. All he was wearing was his usual baggy coat and tan pants along with his scarf that trailed to his knees.

"OK! Great!" America suddenly held up a heap of papers which Russia had realized he'd been holding behind his back.

"Huh? Paperwork?"

"Not just any paperwork," France smiled, which was more of a cruel smirk.

"_Our _paperwork, of course," America added.

"But how can I do _your _paperwork? I don't even know anything about you to answer these questions." Russia murmured as the papers were handed to him rather politely this time.

He looked up to notice the countries had ignored him and walked past. He watched them until they disappeared into blobs before turning a corner.

Russia clutched the large pile of papers to his chest. His gaze was interrupted when a paper fell. Slowly and carefully, he reached down to grasp it. . . .

"Oh!" He fell over, having the entire stack explode and pile around him.

He raised himself up from the stack, blowing pieces of the papers from his face. He began to reach for them, but then accidentally got a large paper cut from grasping the end of one of them.

"Ouch!" He pulled his arm back and held his hand underneath his other palm. He looked at the papers to see small drops of red form on a few. Great, he'd gotten blood on the papers.

He let out a small sigh and sat up. He grasped the papers and put them back into a neat stack. Neater than what America had given him. He picked them up slowly, and walked over to the small lounge room which was farther down the hall and to the left.

He'd spent at least what he thought were hours on the stupid work. Answering questions that he didn't even know the answer to.

"_Which date was the American tragedy 9/11?"_

_A.) 2014_

_B.) 2001_

_C.) 1947_

_D.) 1643_

. . .

He took a shot in the dark and chose D. America lived for that long, right? He scratched his head. He felt so tired. He ignored the fact that he couldn't keep his now paled violet eyes open and looked at the next question on the next paper.

_"What is the name of the famous tower in Paris, France?"_

_A.) The Eiffel Tower_

_B.) Empire State Building_

_C.) The Hot Cakes Exhibition of Magical Wisdom_

_D.) Statue of Liberty_

. . .

He sighed and circled D, not thinking that tower and statue weren't the same thing.

Time went on, and on, and on, and on. And even on.

. . .

Russia opened the door, letting out a yawn. He'd been doing that paperwork for God knows for how long.

He looked over at the clock which hung above his sofa.

It was forty two minutes after three o'clock in the morning.

He'd wake up late, he thought. And be late to the meeting tomorrow.

He shook the thought off, shutting his door and causing the entire room to fall completely dark.

Russia struggled to walk up the steps; he tripped once or twice, and had to hold onto the railing which he couldn't find. Since it was dark, of course.

Just as he'd gotten to the top of the steps he turned to the left door and walked into his even darker room.

He shut the door, finding clothes and changing into boxer shorts and a tank top.

It was so cold in his house. Though there wasn't even any snow outside. Well, there was a bit, but it wasn't so cold. It was really warm, and a bit windy. He'd always wanted to see a cleared, beautiful spring day. He always wondered how beautiful and pretty it would be if there was absolutely no snow and just grass. Grass, flowers, trees, and a pretty blue sky.

It wasn't that way in this country all the time. Mostly cloudy and gray, rotted trees, crushed flowers, and torn and yellowed grass. He always waited for the day for the weather to clear and for the atmosphere to be perfect.

He climbed into his bed and tried to escape the frigid temperature, turning to his side. He pulled the blanket over his shoulder and up to his chin, shivering.

He thought about his family, which he hardly even had. His sisters, he missed them. Especially Belarus. Though she was a psychotic maniac who always tried to marry him, she was still his little sister.

He had hardly any friends. If he did, they only used him.

He had no one to love. No one to care for. No one to . . .

He felt sudden tears bead through his eyes and begin to fall down his cheeks. He was only used in this world. All he wanted was someone to care for. The hot tears stung his eyes. How come no one ever saw his pain and misery? They only used him as a tool. He'd at least want them to fear him so he wouldn't be so teased.

How he wanted someone to care about. He'd want something, _anything. _Just one being. That would love him for who he is.

He silently cried, tears beginning to soak his face. As he cried, his eyes grew even more heavier with sleepiness. Before he knew it, he was breathing shakily and softly, his eyes closed and finally resting. The only sound was his shallow breathing and a soft wind from the open window. The moon's rays poured through the small surface.

There was something else that had happened, as well:

There was a sudden opening through the ceiling, and a small white blob fell through.

The small egg-shaped circle fell softly beside Russia as he slept. In the egg, was a small, happily smiling baby.

* * *

**A/N: omg magic. russia now has a baby.**

**Don't make complaints about the 9/11 bit. That was a joke. Y'know, there are those kind of jokes everywhere, Not just here in one small fan fiction you read and hated. ;u; **

**chapter two soon. **


	2. Chapter 2: доброе утро, Kai-Chan!

**Devil Baby**

* * *

Russia had never knew something like this would ever happen.

He was sleeping, turned to his side. The sun's light poured through his window, which curtains had been pulled back. The light danced over his eyelids, causing him to open up his eyes.

The room was much more brighter than it had ever been. Maybe it was because the curtains were pulled back. He sat up and leaned against the headboard.

Before he could get up, he noticed a lump in the blanket to his side. Has Russia-cat decided to sleep in his bed as well? But his door was shut. He pulled the blanket back to see a very peculiar sight.

A baby.

He stared at it in confusion.

He had no idea where the baby had even come from! As far as he knew, it wasn't a regular baby.

It had a black and arrow-tipped tail, much like a devil's. A pair of dark demon wings were on its head. His hair was a pretty shade of yellow, having an orange tint into it, and it was groomed neatly, having bangs that swooped to the side and were scarlet at the ends. It was sleeping peacefully. He took notice that the child was only wearing a diaper.

Its eyes slowly opened, revealing bright orange and scarlet orbs. Once seeing Russia it began to smile, speaking gibberish and reaching out towards him.

Russia only stared back. He ever so slowly put the blanket back over the baby to act like she was never there.

She started crying.

He yanked the blanket back quickly. "I'm sorry I pretended not to see you," He laughed softly.

"I was just surprised." He reached out and grasped the small child who had still continued to cry.

"Don't be like that. I'm sorry." He murmured as he rocked the baby, whom he believed was a girl, in his arms. He didn't know how to take care of a child. How would this work out?

Russia noticed the small bib around her neck. He looked at it, seeing that it was written in Japanese.

_"カイちゃん"_

_"KAI-CHAN"_

"You're name is Kai?" He asked her. Kai smiled, having a happy reaction to her name.

Russia remembered that he had to go to a meeting this morning. But he couldn't take Kai with him, could he? No. Of course he couldn't. He had to skip a meeting. He couldn't leave the baby here on her own.

He looked up on his shelf, noticing something he truly despised ever since he was little.

It was a polar bear outfit. Yekaterina had made it for him, but she let him help knit it together. The reason he didn't like it was because Yekaterina had made him wear it around sometimes. People always said he was so "cute". How he hated being exploited like that. But, now he was an adult, and he felt bad for Kai that she had to wear this now. She might like it, at least.

"Here, let's get you to wear this. You can't just go outside wearing that." He smiled thinly.

Kai must have noticed his stress behind his smile. She began to cry.

"No, wait. Why are you crying? Please don't!" Russia stammered. He tried to think of something quickly.

"Ah, look. Look here," He smiled. Kai stopped for a moment to look at him with tears still in her eyes.

"Peek-a-boo!" He said after moving his hands from his face.

Kai tilted her head to the side.

"See? Where did I go?" He asked as he put his hands over his face again.

Kai placed a hand to her chin as if she were thinking.

"Here I am!" He moved his hands and made a funny face.

Kai smiled and laughed.

Russia smiled and put his hands over his face again.

"Boo!" He moved them away and made Kai giggle even more. He continued a few more times and stood up. He took the polar bear outfit from the shelf it had been placed on, so he hoped he couldn't see it from where it stood. He took off Kai's bib. Curious if she was really a girl, he moved her diaper away a bit.

He had been wrong. Kai was a boy.

"I see. I accidentally thought you were a little girl," He smiled and wrapped the diaper back around. He was thankful that it wasn't dirty.

"Here. You can wear this so we can go to the supermarket," He noted. Without thinking about what he himself was wearing, he slipped on a pair of purple slippers, and walked out the door.

. . .

Russia smiled and looked down to the small baby in his arms. He felt fuzzy in his little polar bear outfit. "So Kai. Let's get you something to eat, _da?" _He smiled and laughed softly.

Kai nodded his head, smiling and burying his face in Russia's chest. Though he had no clue what Russia had said, he was still happy.

It was actually quite nice that he had someone to look after. He got so lonely just sitting in a big mansion, never seeing his sisters.

So lonely. . . . So . . .

"Hey yo! Russia! Whatcha got there?" A familiar voice rang from behind him. Everyone was at their way to a meeting. Russia had gotten into his attire, but was planning on going to the supermarket to buy Kai some milk and food. It wasn't a coincidence he'd run into America; the meeting was taking place in Russia for a while.

Russia whirled around and smiled as if nothing was amiss. He'd completely forgotten that he was holding a baby in his hands.

America had a complete puzzled look on his face.

"A . . . a-a baby?" He stammered, absolutely dumbfounded.

"You're bringing a polar bear baby to the meeting, dude?"

"Huh? Meeting?" Russia raised an eyebrow. He quickly remembered the meeting he'd forgotten about this morning, and smiled shyly.

"Oopsies! I forgot we had a meeting today. I guess I'll have to-"

"Whoa! No way! Skipping a meeting, bro? I bet Germany's going to be super mad!"

Russia held Kai a bit closer, looking away with his eyes.

"Huh? No, I did not mean to . . . "

America cut him off of his sentence.

"It's cool! I'll keep it a secret for you!"

A smile spread across the Russian's face. "Ah, thank you Ameri-"

"But there'll be a price to pay, y'know," The American informed.

"'Price'?" Russia raised one eyebrow.

"Yeah! You get to do my paperwork for the entire week!" America smiled, beginning to laugh.

"But, I do not-"

"Too late, man. Already agreed."

Before Russia could respond to the rude American, he walked away, laughing at the Russian's surprised and upset reaction.

"But I do not want to do that. . . ." Russia murmured and looked down.

"Oh . . . ?" Kai looked at the Russian, seeing how he had gotten so upset. He sensed a cold atmosphere around him. He felt his own smile falter a bit.

Russia continued to walk forward, taking Kai with him. Just as they got far enough and America was in sight, Kai looked back over Russia's shoulder at him, a frown on his face. Suddenly, he grew a white aura, and his eyes trained on the American with hatred. How dare he make Russia upset!

He opened his mouth, and a small white ball had began to form. It grew bigger, and bigger.

Before he knew it, Russia didn't realize he was walking away from a giant ice block that had been created by Kai, who was now as happy as can be.

* * *

**A/N: omfg i love Chibi Devil. **

**chapter three soon. **


	3. Chapter 3: Visitors

**Devil Baby!**

* * *

"Here you go," Russia smiled and gave Kai a bottle of warm milk.

Kai smiled, reaching out his small palms and grasping the bottle. He made a small happy cheer, as if saying 'thank you'.

Kai was small and the size of a little toy. Especially dressed as a little fluffy polar bear, he certainly looked like one.

Russia patted the small child's orange sunset haired head. He never took care of a baby before. Could he really take care of this one?

He'd been sitting on the floor in front of Kai. He was too excited and happy to sit on the sofa or anywhere else. He had a real baby!

"You look so cute!" Russia smiled as he laid on his stomach, kicking his legs in the air. Kai smiled and made another happy giggle, taking the bottle from his mouth and reaching out towards Russia.

Russia giggled.

There was a sudden ring through the house. Russia looked around, absolutely confused. The ringing continued.

The doorbell, he realized.

He walked to the door and opened it to see someone he didn't expect.

"Prussia?" Russia raised an eyebrow at the Prussian that stood outside his door.

"I just came wondering why you skipped a meeting. I mean seriously, how awesome can that be?"

Russia couldn't decide if he was teasing him or being serious. Prussia was always one for making fun of him and teasing him.

"Oh by the way, I brought West, too."

Russia looked at him, confused by the name, 'West'.

"Huh? Who's _We-"_

"How could you just skip a meeting like that? Do you have _ANY _idea what you just missed you Russian jackass?!" Germany suddenly piped up from behind the smirking Prussian.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Germany." Russia smiled apologetically.

Kai crawled over to peak in through the door, sitting at a distance. He noticed how Germany was shouting angrily at Russia. He turned his gaze to Russia, who looked really upset.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," Russia said softly with a smile all through Germany's shouting, in which he didn't stop and kept talking.

Kai frowned, opening his mouth and . . .

"Wah!" Prussia jumped back in surprise.

Russia stared in confusion.

Germany had been frozen into an ice block.

Russia bent down, noticing that Kai had been tugging at his pant legs. He grasped the small baby and held him in his arms. Kai began to laugh softly. Until his laughs grew even more louder as he looked at the frozen German.

Prussia eyed the baby.

"That is one super awesome baby," He murmured in astonishment.

Russia smiled, giggling a bit.

Then after a few moments Kai and Russia had began to laugh with each other, leaving Prussia to look at them in fear as he sensed a dark and evil aura forming around the odd pair.

"Er . . . C-can you turn my bro back to normal now . . . ?"

The two didn't seem to hear him and continued to laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter three soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Mama Russia, Papa Germany

**Devil Baby!**

**A/N: I kinda like Rai-Chan from Chibi Devi. HE'S SO CUTE. I SWEAR TO THE HEAVENS. Look up a picture. His hair. . . . is beautiful, man. He reminds me of goddamn Russia and England combined into one. **

**Rai: "Hu, hu, hu, hu. -CREEPY DEVIL OLD MAN FACE-"**

**Me: "GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE YOU INSANE GODFORSAKEN CHILD!" **

* * *

"So you have absolutely no idea where this baby came from?" Prussia asked as the three of them were sitting in the living room. The most uncomfortable thing about that was that they were on the floor next to the couch. For no reason.

"Nope," Russia smiled.

"And you didn't d-decide to give him to an ad-doption clinic even how terrible you a-are with even t-t-taking c-care o-f yourself?" Germany murmured, clutching his arms around himself and shaking since he had just gotten over being frozen by a baby which was totally and completely normal.

"I don't think he's a normal baby."

"What's wrong with him?" Germany muttered and looked to the side. "He looks perfectly normal!"

Russia pulled off the polar bear outfit's head to reveal the wings on the top of Kai's head. "What about this part?"

"Accessory, duh. Ain't that right little guy?" Prussia reached out to pull it off.

Kai let out a sudden wail and began to cry again, his face a bright red. He whirled around and buried his face into Russia's scarf.

Prussia pulled his hand back. "Oh. OK. Whatever."

Russia looked up at them and shot them death glares. They weren't helping at all.

"OK, OK, OK! Just stop staring at us like that, creeper!" Prussia screeched.

"How about we have another person take care of him along with you? Y'know, like, un-awesome parents and their awesome baby."

"That would be fine. But who?" Russia smiled as he fiddled with Kai's polar bear outfit.

Prussia thought for a moment, tapping his finger to his chin.

He looked from Germany, whom sat beside him, to Russia, who sat across from him.

Here's what came to his disturbed little mind;

Russia: Motherland.

Germany: Fatherland.

It wasn't perfect, but hey, it was close enough, Prussia thought to himself.

"How about . . . you two are the parents?" He pointed to both of them.

"_WHAT?!" _Germany shouted at his brother. "Since when was _I _pulled into this?"

"Well you loo like you could be the one to help Mother Russia-"

"What? _Mother Russia?!" _Russia widened his eyes.

Kai suddenly smiled. _"Madda Rosha?"_ He incorrectly repeated.

Prussia looked at the clock on the wall uncomfortably due to all the stress of how he'd made the situation even more worse. He was afraid they were going to tear him limb from limb.

"Looks like I'm late to go party with . . . GILBIRD! Yeah, Gilbird had this sassy-as-ass party today with all these sassy Italians. I couldn't miss it!" He dismissed as he quickly stood up. Immediately, he rushed down the halls of the house and towards the front door.

"HEY! Get back here, Prussia!" Germany shouted as he sprang to his feet and chased after the Prussian.

"Wait a minute!" Russia screeched and followed the both of them, an equally distressed and upset look on his face.

Kai sat in the living room, alone. Confused he looked from side to side. "Huh?" He muttered softly. He rolled on his back and onto his hands and knees. He began to crawl away, smiling happily as he crawled down the halls of the large mansion.

. . .

Germany and Russia sulkily walked back through the halls to the living room.

"I can't believe he got away. . . ." Russia muttered with a sad smile.

"And left me to be a father figure," Germany growled through gritted teeth in fury, a literal fire burning in his light blue eyes.

They walked through the doorway to notice that Kai was gone.

"Where did he go?" Russia at first didn't seem surprised, but then it struck him that he'd lost a live baby. A live baby. That might even be in the street by now.

"Where did he go?" He asked more excessively, looking around the room.

"He couldn't have gone that far I'm . . . sure. . . ." Germany looked over his shoulder and trailed off as he noticed something they hadn't.

There was a backdoor in the kitchen. It was open.

"Why did you have that door open, you goddamned _dummkopf!?"_

"I left it open when I came in the house, I guess. . . . " Russia muttered sadly, his face contorted into an upset smile.

Immediately he lost control and grasped Germany's hand. _"_Come on! We have to find him,_ дурак!"_ He shouted in impatience and terror as he practically dragged the surprised German through the door and slammed it shut.

* * *

**A/N: kai pls. just go home. i made you up and now i'm telling you to go home. which is my mind. **

**i'll add only a few more OC'S. the only OCs are the devils. **

**chapter 5 soon. **


End file.
